


The Superweapon

by Merfilly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Domestic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint follows up on a task against A.I.M. with an interesting result</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Superweapon

The tracer left by their inside agent was reading clear and strong on Barton's tracker as he entered the mostly empty nursery. His field team moved to secure all exits, leaving him to deal with the tagged superweapon. He carefully inspected all sides of the containment unit, swept over it for traces of radioactivity or booby traps, then collapsed the bow to reach into it and pick the objective up.

His nose told him that the superweapon needed a diaper change, and it sounded decidedly unhappy.

* * *

"The genetic code is clearly marked out. Someone engineered a child off of Agents Barton and Romanova, and I am not happy."

Fury glared across the room at Agent Coulson, who was currently holding the superweapon on his chest, looking less impressed by Fury's rant than the vivid, intelligent eyes tracking his face. "Sir, you left out that the scientists found traces of what might be a related chemical compound to what Captain Rogers was subjected to," Coulson reminded, never looking away from the superweapon.

"Damn it, Coulson, what do we do with it?!"

Now Coulson did look up, shifting the child into a more secure hold. "My recommendation is in the file."

"You really expect me to just approve the reclaimed project being given to Barton and Romanova?"

"Sir, the girl," and he stressed the gender, the human concept of it, "is of their genetic makeup. She belongs to them already. She would still be under SHIELD supervision should the tampering or her unorthodox creation cause problems."

"Did you stop and think her parents might not want her? Or might complicate the problem. You know how low both of their social indexes fall," Fury warned.

"Sir, with all due respect, I stand by my recommendation."

Fury sighed. "I knew you would. Take her home, Phil… and keep that pair of wolves of yours from turning her into their clone!"

"Yes sir." He stood up, leaving with the child that would, without any doubt, wind up in his care more than not.

* * *

If Fury had been worried, Coulson had been apprehensive. For all his glib assurances in the report, he knew how shell-shocked Barton had been at the end of that mission. He could guarantee that Barton had already told Romanova. 

However, Fury was also correct in the fact the pair of agents were a wolf-pack in many ways. This was theirs, just as they had long ago chosen to make Coulson theirs. It would be fine.

Or, it would, just as soon as both agents got over their own inability to process 'infant' and actually touch the child.

"She'll need a name," Coulson said helpfully.

They both cleared out of the room then, and Coulson just sighed. He'd call her 'Princess' and that would get both of them ticking on a proper name. Communists nor anarchist Americans cared much for royalty.

* * *

Clint was in the middle, with their daughter on his chest. Two days was what it had taken to get to this point. Natasha was on Clint's right, while Phil laid along his left, one hand along the girl's back.

"An American name," Natasha said.

"But you hate Barton," Clint murmured. 

"I did not say we had to use yours," she said, drawing a smile to both men's lips. "Her godfather's last name."

Phil nodded, accepting that. "What about the first?"

"Nicole Antonia Coulson." Clint said it out loud, and Natasha nodded. 

"Bruce doesn't translate easily," she added. "And she has a piece of Steve already in her."

"Stark's going to pay her way through college, and Director Fury will think we're bribing him," Phil said, agreeing to the name.

The superweapon burbled happily as the small pack settled to their adjustments.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [image](https://24.media.tumblr.com/41ad7dd8aef2207c146706695abb81b7/tumblr_mxx0ghYT631r8x8p0o1_500.jpg).


End file.
